rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysa Sornfree
Lysa Sornfree was the mother of Xander Vos, and wife of Korto Vos. She was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, and was born in 36 BBY. Korto Vos, although seventeen years younger, was the love of her life, and, desperate to bring more Force Sensitives into the Galaxy, she gave birth to Xander when Korto was merely thirteen years old by Galactic Standards, but twenty three by Kiffar Standards. Biography Early Life Little is known about Lysa before she joined the Jedi. She was a native of Lorta, barely remembering her home planet let alone her family. She was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant by a Jedi Master who would later become her Master. Apprenticeship Lysa undertook several challenging missions with her Master, and at the age of only fourteen watched him die in the Geonosis arena. Forced to the edge of the arena, she barely made it to the transports before they lifted off, not part of the original group of Jedi trapped by the droids. Because of her apparent skill as displayed in the arena, Lysa was promoted to Jedi Knight the following year at the age of fifteen. Stab in the Back Lysa was stationed on Maridun for the last two years of the Clone Wars, where she tried to covertly destroy a Separatist camp on the planet. Finally her plan was executed, but midway through, the Clones under her command received orders to execute Order 66, turning on the Jedi stationed on Maridun with her. Having witnessed these deaths from afar, Lysa was able to escape Maridun, travelling to Naboo, where she spent the next nine years under cover. Love At First Sight Lysa met Korto, who at the time was under the alias Xander Antilles, at a market place on Naboo. The two begun talking and quickly fell in love after several meetings. Unable to continue lying to her love, she revealed her deadly secret: that she had been a Jedi Knight. Xander revealed that his real name was Korto Vos, and that he was the son of Quinlan Vos, a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. Lysa, who had heard of Master Vos, was shocked that he had fathered a son, but was soon over joyed by the news. Returning to Korto's dwelling one evening, they found it in ruins, and Korto's mother lying dead. The pair fled the planet, hopping between planets, at which point they eloped and Lysa fell pregnant. Settling on Tatooine as their home, the two settled into a new life as moisture farmers. Birth of a Hero A short time later, Lysa gave birth to her child, whom she named Xander after the name she had originally taken to be Korto's. Xander grew into a young man over the course of the next ten years, before he decided to leave Tatooine. Korto told Lysa how he had had visions of a Jedi Temple somewhere, and the Temple he was referring to was in fact the Jedi Temple on Bakura. A flame is Extinguished As part of the Outer Rim Seiges the Kroprulan Empire executed, Darth Minious was sent to Tatooine to ensure complete obediance. He swept through Mos Hurga, killing all who resisted him. Hearing of this Sith threat, Lysa and Korto left to meet him with their lightsabers - Lysa's from her time as a Jedi Knight, and Korto's newly built - the pair were easily defeated by the Sith Lord, who gave no thought to killing the parents of the boy he would one day meet in battle. Behind the Scenes *Lysa was created by Xander Vos, a user of The Jedi Order Forum. Category:Articles by aeods S S S